Fazbear INC.
Main= Fazbear Inc. is a factory in America and the second location to exist in the TRTF Universe. It was created and owned by Alison. It created all the restaurants, all the animatronics, and all the torture suits. It's the location that takes place in The Return to Freddy's 5, as said in the intro of the game by The Narrator. Story After Alison and his gang stoled The Machine from Gilbert Facility, Alison had the idea to make a manifacturing facility, where they could make animatronics of their own and create businesses across America that were for children's entertainment. But this wasn't for the kids, this was for the money. And this was easy money for Alison and the gang to make. 'GoldieParaDiner' On October 3rd of 1943, they created their first children's location called GoldieParaDiner were they had Golden Freddy and Springtrap as the main entertainers. As weeks went by, Alison's greed grew stronger and stronger. He put up a "for hire" sign for Fazbear Inc., and quite a lot of people were hired that day. On October 19th of 1943, an entertainer known as the Green Jester or his real name Gron, was one of those people who were able to take the job at both GoldieParaDiner and Fazbear Inc. He was a full time hard working father with a loving wife and 2 kids. A very close friend of Gron's named Vincent was a slacker when it came to jobs. A few days after Vincent got the job at Fazbear Inc., Gron and Vincent were talking and slacking off the job as Alison was stalking and secretly watching above in the balcony in disappointment and anger. When things don't go his way, he get's this urge to force control upon those who don't behave. Several other employees were slacking off as well, and breaks were certainly not allowed in Fazbear INC. The employees who don't behave have 2 chances= # Break chance 1: You get dragged by the other gang members behind the "secret wall" that lies a horrible dark secret of slavery and enforcement. # Break chance 2: You get forced into one of the torture suits and die from head to toe, as the sharp knives and needles stab every part of your body, draining your blood and organs inside out using it as fuel to power up the Torture suits, giving them a new and torturous life of pain and suffering. Luckily for Gron and Vincent, they got a free pass just this once. But as for the others, most of them were sent behind the wall that lies the dark secrets behind Fazbear INC. Gron and Vincent were not aware of what lied behind the wall, or even of it's existence. On October 29th of 1943, Gron and Vincent were finding Alison to be a little suspicious. Their curiousity got out of control as Gron and Vincent started to quietly and stealthfully follow Alison. The "Narrator" was looking around in paranoia as if he felt he was being watched, or wanted to see if the coast was clear. Gron saw the pattern he put into the brick wall, and the wall opened with a long set of stairs going down. The wall closed behind Alison, Gron and Vincent went up to the wall and implemented the same passcode their boss had put in. As the wall opened, they quietly walked down the stairs that was covered in dry and thick red liquid they could only assume was blood. As they got to the last set of stairs, they peaked behind the wall without being seen, and saw something they'll never forget. They saw the lives of many being enslaved, whipped, beat up, and forced to work as the cries of the many echo across the stairs. They were forced to worship this false idle called the "Torture Device" that they saw was under construction and being forced to work on. As Gron and Vincent ran up the stairs, Alison heard the metal stairway sounds. Gron and Vincent quickly headed for Floor 11 where the Machine was located, and tried their best to sabatoge the machine to where it would stop making Torture Suits built for slavery and torture. As Gron and Vincent damaged the Machine, it would seem as if it stopped. But without them realizing, they only made it worse and corrupted the AI. Gron and Vincent went back to Floor 1, and saw Alison standing across from them with anger. As Alison ran towards them trying to kill them, Gron and Vincent ran towards the other direction where the exit was located. They left the building, locked the door, and barricated it. Alison pounded on the door yelling at them, and as Gron and Vincent ran away, they heard screams, the sound of blood splatter, and flesh being ripped. From that day foward, they only found out they were working for a monster doing the Devil's deed. Alison however remained alive, and controlling the torturous beasts that roam the facility of Fazbear Inc. On November 5th of 1943, 3 employees who worked at Fazbear Inc. accidentally sent off a shipment of 2 more animatronics to the GoldieParaDiner location. The 2 extra suits sooned arrived at the doorstep of GoldieParaDiner, and the owner of the location was confused about the delivery, and opened the package. He didn't make an order and saw that the blueprints for the suits were completely different. These weren't springlock suits, they were something completely different that he didn't know of. So for safety percautions, they put the 2 extras suits known as Torture Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Kitty in the hidden bunker underground where no one could find them, except for anyone working there. The suits will be checked out soon he said as he closed the latch, and covered it with a rug. The 3 of the employees back at Fazbear Inc. went to Floor 9 out of curiousity, and investigated why their boss put Floor 9 as off limits. They opened the door, and heared as it creaked open. Their was webs and dust everywhere, and in front of the 3 of their eyes, lied 3 torture suits: The Beast, Torture Buster, and Torture Saber (warewolf animatronic). The boss (Narrator) checked the cams and saw the 3 employees in Floor 9. The 3 employees saw meat clevers, hooks, chains, knives, slaughter equipment, dead corpses, and other grotest and grusome things like intestines and eyeballs. There was blood absolutely everywhere, and it was a sight that wasn't worth seeing. The 3 employees turned around to see Alison standing in front of them saying: "I thought I said this room was off limits, hmm? Did you really think you could get away with this? This is my factory... my rules... and you didn't play by my rules..." One of the 3 employees said: "I'm sorry... please... let us go... I have kids to feed... we won't go into the room again... We s-swear on our life we won't t-tell anyone...." Alison replied with: "Bet on it..." Alison grabbed a rusty metal pipe off the ground and abused them with it to the point where they were brused severely and blood was running down their nose and mouth. The 3 employees were foolish enough to go into the 3 Torture suits labeled "The Slaughter Crew", and thought that they could fight back using the metal torture suits. They were wrong and failed to notice that when they couldn't move. Alison could do nothing but laugh and grin evily at them. One of the 3 employees said: "I..I'm stuck.... GET US OUT OF THESE THINGS!!!" Alison replied again with: "You dumb asses, when a person enters these torture suits it automatically deploys torture mode, meaning YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT. See this button here? I'm gonna press it, and i'm gonna watch as you die, and scream my name. I'll watch as your family looses you and wonders why you never came home for a warm meal. I'll watch as your family wonders why you never came back home to say goodnight to your children. Goodbye fools, it was a shame it had to come to this." As Alison presses the button, one of the employees yell: "DAMN YOU!" As the torture suit shoves and stabs the knives and needles from head to toe, draining every bit of blood and organs in their bodies using it as fuel, they screamed and cried as Alison watched them die until he heard nothing more come out of their mouths. On December 23rd of 1943, Gron was going to take his wife and 2 kids to GoldieParaDiner as an early Christmas celebration for the kids. Gron got into the car, and while he was buckling the seatbelt, his wife Lynda yelled Gron's name, and Gron looked up only to see a car charging right towards them at high speed, crashing their car. The impact was severe, and the damage to the family was near death. Alison stepped out of his car, walked up to Gron while he was knocked out and said in his ear: "You will learn from this, and learn not to fuck with me and my business ever again". Alison decided to then run away back to Fazbear INC. and wear new spare clothing so that the evidence of him being a part of the crash wasn't there. The neighbors then walked outside and saw the damage, contacting 911. The ambulance soon arrived bringing them to the emergency room. Alison saw this happen and wasn't about to allow Gron's life to go back to the way it was. So he sent one of his gang members to be a hitman and cause some more damage to Gron's life. After Alison sent to kill Gron's wife and one of his son was sent to the Foster family, Gron went to meet up with his old pal Vincent at GoldieParaDiner. All he could hear were whispers in his head saying "The Prophecy" over and over again. As he opened the doors, the owner came up to Gron saying: "Hey Gron! Welcome back. I'm sorry to hear what happened to your wife and younger child. I really am sorry to hear this. Is there anything I could do to help you out?" Gron replied with: "A drink and maybe some Advil would help, thanks..." Gron then started hallucinating and saw a little boy with a fedora and blue shirt. It almost looked like him when he was little, but as Gron looked closer, it WAS him. Gron's hallucinated younger self grabbed his hand and led him towards the back room of GoldieParaDiner. Vincent saw Gron acting as if he was drunk, and came to help Gron snap into his senses. Vincent grabs Gron and shakes him saying: "Gron! Buddy! Can you hear me? Please snap out of it buddy". Gron then snaps to his senses and his blurry vision begins to stablize. Gron then cries on Vincent's shoulder and says: "I'm sorry Vincent, I don't know what's wrong with me..." Vincent replies with: "Hey, it's okay. You started acting really strange, and I just want to be sure that my pal is in an a-okay condition. Now, shall we get that drink you wanted?" Gron nodded as they went to get a drink in the coke despensers at GoldieParaDiner. On their way there, Gron started having flashbacks of the car accident flash before his eyes and started hallucinating again. He sees the younger version of himself holding his hand once again pulling him towards the back room, Gron sees the Golden Frankburt suit just sitting their and the Golden KittyFazCat suit in the Fazbear INC. manifacturing shipping box. Gron sees his hallucinated younger self grab meat clevers, and stab it through his own feet and hands as he hangs hiself on the wall to bleed. Gron's body moved him towards the Golden Frankburt suit, and the whispers in his head saying "The Prophecy" grew louder and louder. As Gron stepped into the Torture suit of Golden Frankburt, he looks around for a self deploy button, and it deploys torture mode killing him. The suit stabs knives and needles from head to toe draining his blood and organs inside out for fuel. Vincent walks in to see this, and yells Gron's name. Vincent then yells for help, and the boss and employees come to see Gron's body inside of the suit. Gron then comes back to life with the fuel that was provided by his own flesh and blood, making him more violent and aggresive like a wild animal out for prey. He growls like some sort of zombie as he tried to kill Vincent, but the boss and the other employees pull Gron/Golden Frankburt back and shove him into the metal storage closet. As they locked it, the boss said: "We must never mention this to anyone... got it? Am I clear everyone?" as he says this to Vincent and the employees in the hidden bunker room. They all nodded and agreed. There would be no way of explaining such an event to the police, they would think they're completely nuts and potentially drunk. Vincent says: "Gron's a great person... I don't understand what's going on... or why any of this is even happening... wait... sir, i'll be right back. I just have to run to Gron's house quick, something's not right". As Vincent goes to Gron's house, he knocks on the door several times, but there was no answer. He then kicks the door, and knocks it down. He then walks into the living room to see Charles (Gron's oldest son), hung by a noose with slit arms. As weeks went by, GoldieParaDiner started loosing more and more customers. Things weren't the same without Gron, he was like family in GoldieParaDiner. Police then discovered blood stains in the hidden bunker, and they opened it up seeing the limped and slumped over Golden Frankburt suit lying there. They weren't gonna touch that thing, so they left it to rot. They were afraid it would cause damage or even worse, become an even greater threat. GoldieParaDiner was then shut down due to the incedent that accured there that Police discovered. The owner and employees had to explain what accured the day it happened, and the law enforcement surprisingly believed them. They can see the violence in that thing just by looking at it. 'Frank Burt's Pizza' After GoldieParaDiner closed down, Fazbear Inc. retrofitted the building into Frank Burt's Pizza and on February 2nd of 1944, it opened. Due to the lack of popularity it was closed down. 'Fredbear's Family Diner/The Return to Freddy's 2' 41 years later, a new restaurant was again raned ower by Fazbear Inc., called Fredbear's Family Diner. It was very succesful and became very popular. In September of 1987, Vincent had raised enough money to expand the building and make it even bigger with better animatronics with facial recognition. Therefore the building was named from Fredbear's Family Diner, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/The Return to Freddy's (classic)' As years went by, the newly re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed down due to bad service. It was the year of November 2015, and they had transfered the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to a new location called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It wasn't pretty and low budget, wires were poking out, there were cobwebs, the doors were broken. After Vincent's death in the Night 5 phonecall, the place was abandoned 'Fazbear Fantasy Land/The Return to Freddy's 3' A few months later, a group of teenage boys named Blake, Chun and Wilson decided to run a Fazbear establishment called Fazbear Fantasy Land. Weeks later, they saved up money to purchase the abandoned restaraunt building known to be called Frank Burt's Pizza, they also brought different animatronics from different locations. When the place opened, Lockjaw hugged 6 kids to death, his ghost child only wanted to feel love and affection again, but instead he killed 6 innocent children. What had happened was all over the news, headlines, and media. The Fazbear Establishments were a laughing stock ever since that day. The government shut down every single restaraunt that had animatronics in it to prevent anymore displeasing events like Fazbear Fantasy Land's. They then had Fazbear Fantasy Land demolished with the animatronics in it as well. As the walls tumbled to the ground, it smashed and broke most of the animatronics. 'Freddy Fazzy Funtime/The Return to Freddy's 4' 15 years later, in August 8th 2030, Blake, Chun, and Wilson were all grown up and they had a new friend called John. They decided to make another Fazbear establishment called Freddy Fazzy Funtime. They used the building that started the Freddy Fazbear Pizza locations. The walls were still stone tiles as always, the floor was paved in marvel tiles, but had a lot of old black smudges everywhere assuming that the place was rotting, there were old vintage arcade machines, abandoned parts scattered everywhere, these were parts used for TV showbiz. This whole building was a TV Studio for Fazbear Inc., and there were party tables here already set for special events back in the day. The animatronics were from a TV show called "Captain Frankburt and His Scurvy Crew", and they found 3 animatronics in the building: Golden Freddy, Golden Lockjaw, and Golden Kitty. This Location was more associated with Fazbear Inc. After the Night 6 ending, Wilson, Chun, and John came back to see that Blake was dead and the Golden Lockjaw suit was gone, and never to be seen again. When the Police arrives, and the investigation was put to play. One investigator named Carson, Gron's grandson, came up to Wilson and the 2 other guys saying, "I'm so sorry for your loss... I'll do everything I can to solve this case no matter the cost. This is nothing we'd ever seen before. So many of these deaths are linked to Fazbear INC. and rumors have been lingering about those who get a job at Fazbear INC. never return". 'Frankburt's/The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's' In the year of 2035, the Investigator was on his way to a rip-off location called "Frankburt's", which was a secret criminal institution disguising itself as a children's restaurant for laying low. But that didn't stop The Investigator, Carson. He went up to the building with his gun to shoot the criminal gang down that was linked to Fazbear Inc. to end it all for good... Torture suits *BFPuppet *Femjaw *The Unknown *Torture Bonnie *Torture Buster *Torture Chuck *Torture Chica *Torture Fang *Torture Foxy *Torture Freddy *Torture Kitty *Torture Lockjaw *Torture Puppet *Torture Saber *Torture Sugar *Torture Toony *Torture Vigo *WoodBuddy Humans *Alison *Gron *Vincent Locations *Elevator *Floor 1 *Floor 2 *Floor 3 *Floor 4 *Floor 5 *Floor 6 *Floor 7 *Floor 8 *Floor 9 *Floor 10 *Floor 11 *Floor ? |-|Gallery= Locations Outside/Elevator 2016-12-14 (21).png|The frontier that separates the factory from the streets. 2016-12-14 (20).png|The factory. 2016-12-14 (22).png|When at the door. Capture1234.png|When at the door, looking behind you. CnNutV5VMAEOZyl.jpg|The Elevator. Floor 1 Room1.png|Floor 1's first room 2017-02-10 (24).png 2017-02-10 (23).png 2017-02-10 (22).png 2017-02-10 (21).png 2017-02-10 (19).png 2017-02-10 (20).png 2017-02-10 (18).png 2017-02-10 (17).png 2017-02-10 (16).png 2017-02-10 (15).png Room2.png|Peeking room 2. Floor 2 CoAvASkUEAAsBV .jpg large.jpeg|Floor 2's first room. 2016-12-14.png 2016-12-14 (10).png Floor 3 Dead child ghost.PNG|Floor 3's first room. Floor 4 214100.jpg|Floor 4's first room. The Return To Freddy s 5 official trailer.gif|Scrolling and hiding under the bed. Floor 5 214492.jpg|Floor 5's first room. Sewer CKIibjEXAAAshav.jpg Unknown sewer.jpg Category:TRTF5 Locations Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:TRTF5